


Zeros

by Meraki_Mason



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Goodbye, Memento mori, One Year, Poetry, Remember Death, tick tock, timer - Freeform, we were here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_Mason/pseuds/Meraki_Mason
Summary: In remembrance of Unus Annus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Zeros

Tick tick tick tick

Here we are  
We know the drill  
Waiting for the final thrill  
Waiting for the final "tock"  
Waiting for the clock to stop—

Tick tick tick tick

We hoped, we pled  
Alas, we failed  
Now tis the day that we have ailed  
None can save us, no hero  
Zero, zero, zero, zero

Tick tick tick tick

When everything is said and done,  
We’ll all look back on all the fun  
We will ask "Remember the one...  
In which they hunted ghosts and ghouls  
In which they ate too many foods  
In which they suffered greatest pains  
In which they acted fools...again."

Tick tick tick tick

And finally,  
The end is here  
No trumpet, no bang  
No blaze of glory  
All there is: Memento Mori

Tick tick tick—


End file.
